New Year New Changes
by Starlight Girl
Summary: It's a new year at Kadic and Xana is out of the way! YES! But will this year be harder then ever, even without Xana? New school uniforms, new students, and teachers. New evil people are out to get the gang. What will they do? Full sum. inside.


_**New Year, New Changes **_

By: Starlight Girl

This is going to be a cute and funny story! No Xana, Aelita has her parents and what's this? Yumi's a high schooler! Kadic is going through some changes too. New foreign exchange students who have sexy acts and looks? New relationships? And new school cloths? Will the gang be able to survive this year, or fall down hard? Read to find out!

Ch. 1 Spilled Ramen

It was an ordinary day. Like any other summer day. The sun was out, but no one was outside. You see, this is the last week of summer vacation. Many would think that everyone wants to try and have a lot of fun before school teachers steal it all. These kids were too depressed to even go outside. They didn't even want to leave for school on Tuesday.

Aelita looked outside her bedroom window. She was sitting on her desk on her laptop trying to read her email. It was too hard to concentrate because of summer being almost over. She couldn't help but want summer to be a little longer. Yes, she loved school, all the interesting stuff they teach and the friends you can meet. This summer she had done so many wonderful things. Going to the beach, fancy restaurants, shopping, firework shows, horse races, parties, and so much more. Aelita wanted to do them all again before school started.

Bing

Aelita looked at her computer. She got an email from Ulrich. She dragged her mouse to the email and opened it.

Aelita,

God, why us, why me! why did this whole summer have to go bye! i barely got 2 do ANYTHING! i only got 2 go 2 seven soccer games then my summer team lost. i don't know why my couch even LET those losers on the team. they suck ass! sry, but it's true. now i'm walking around my room looking for stuff for school when i could be playing on the team. well just wanted to see about you. see you tuse. 

Later 

Aelita sighed. Ulrich was always that way. He was so excited for the summer soccer season at his home, but all went down the drain you could say. Aelita began to write back.

Ulrich, 

Well, you're summer must have been not what you wanted. It's okay right? At least you tried and you didn't put them down right? They might have been trying their best. You should be happy you even got to be on a team. My summer wasn't as much of a drag as you say yours. I still wish summer wasn't over. School is coming so fast. Hope you're ready for your ride here. Isn't it like 2 hours? Ttyl. 

Aelita pressed send. In almost a minute, she got a reply from him.

You say they tried their hardest. 

Aelita laughed. He was really upset about it. She deleted the message. She picked up her spoon and full of ramen noodles. She blew on the hot noodles before putting them in her mouth. Just as she stuck the spoon in between her lips, she heard another bing.

This time it was from Jeremie.

Dear Aelita, 

Hi. I do hope your summer was not as bad as Ulrich's was. I would hate that, wouldn't you? I just finished up packed for Kadic. I found something out, if Ulrich or Odd didn't tell you, they are now giving dorms for 3 people! I found out that Ulrich, Odd, and I are together this year. I guess they are doing it because of some new program they are doing. How are you at the moment? Good I hope. Everything was really nice (and hot) over here. See you on Tuesday the 18th. 

Jeremie 

Aelita smiled and was about to start writing her reply when an AIM box popped up. It was Odd.

Breakdancer123:  yo!

Horseriderchick1: hi odd. how was your green day concert you went to?

Breakdancer123: awesome dude! like guess wat?

Horseriderchick1:  what odd?

Breakdancer123: well, during this one song, they were wearing all these hats and like bill joe threw his at me!

Horseriderchick1: was a girl right next to you?

Breakdancer123: yea, wats ur point?

Horseriderchick1:  he was most likely throwing it to her odd.

Breakdancer123:  who really gives a crap? this is like the best for me! and you know at the beginning of year when our parents drop us off, i'm going to be wearing it and all the other days of skool. haha!

Horseriderchick1: cool.

Aelita stopped and closed the box and moved to her email and saw a new email for her just arrived. It was from the school. It was titled School Uniforms. 

"WHA?" Aelita moved her hand to her computer screen while spilling the ramen placed on her desk. She clicked on the email and read it.

Dear Student of Kadic Junior High School, 

This is an important notice about our schools new policy. Last year, we seemed to have a problem with the cloths that our former students wore. There was students making fun of the cloths others wore and some were too suggestive for our school. This email contains an order form which will have to be filled out and sent back before Monday 17th, 2006. You will be able to pick up the uniform during drop off day. Along with this email we have some rules that you would have to follow during school. They are: 

No hats are to worn at any time, only in the dorms. 

Other cloths are not to be worn outside of the dorms. They CAN be worn at dances but have to appropriate. 

You may not change that uniform in any way. 

The girls can wear pants or a skirt, boys must wear the pants. 

There is no "peeking" under the girl's skirts. 

You will get four pairs of uniforms and they are to be washed weekly, no proper clothing means you must wear your gym uniform during class hours. 

We thank you for your cooperation at such a late notice. Please fill out the form below and send back before school starts. You will pay the amount when you pick up the clothing. Thank you and see you Tuesday the 18th! 

The Staff at Kadic Junior High School 

"What the-?" Aelita yelled. Thanks a lot Sissi; your cloths got the whole school into this whole mess. Just after reading the email over again another Bing was heard. It was Odd's AIM message. This time wasn't going to be all good.

Breakdancer123: WTF!

Horseriderchick1: well, ya know…….

Breakdancer123: u don't know wat to say do u?

Horseriderchick1: yes, sry.

Breakdancer123: #$!

After that, Aelita left him alone. Aelita sighed and called her mom and looked at the ramen she spilled all over her desk. Aelita grabbed a towel and started cleaning it up. _This is going to be one hectic year. I wonder what the others think. They must be very mad. _

Aelita, you don't even know half of it. All the others kids that are going to Kadic this year, were either speechless, swearing at the computer, just looking at the screen and saying nothing for the rest of the night, or emailing Sissi to fix the mess she started in the first place. Let me tell you, she was going to have a LOT of emails to read that night and she wasn't too happy.

**To Be Continued **

How do you think so far? It's going to be more of a comedy this time, no Xana to worry about, but the problems every teenager has to go through. It's going to kute and fuzzy now and then, but otherwise, I'm gonna really try to make this funny. Hopefully it won't take me forever to come up with good ones. ; Till next time. Peace!


End file.
